


Roasted Over an Unlit Candle

by gloomy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Sports, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Underage Drinking, but this will NEVER be updated ever, i swear upon it, i wish to have this on my profile for personal reasons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 15:35:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1693499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloomy/pseuds/gloomy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama and Hinata are roommates, living together in an apartment about a block away from Uni. They seem to get along perfectly, until Hinata makes it his business to find out where Kageyama works.</p><p>Read the tags, friend, and note that this work is both unfinished and discontinued. Thanks for your interest though!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roasted Over an Unlit Candle

   He knocks on the door with such ferocity and vigor, that one might think he was being chased by a bloodthirsty tiger. Glancing lazily at the door, Kageyama stands up, stretching his arms to the ceiling. His long, gangly legs shuffling over to the door as he calls out to his roommate.

   "Calm down! I'm coming you fucktard."

   The words feel familiar on his tongue as he opens the door and greets his vivid-haired roommate. For a second he observed the 20 year old in front of him with amused eyes. Hinata was already darting inside the apartment with a cry of ‘I gotta go pee!'.

   The slam of the bathroom door resounded throughout the hall as Kageyama shut the front door and locked it. He rolled his eyes and called out to Hinata, "Stop forgetting the house keys so often, you idiot! What would have happened if I wasn't home today? It's the middle of winter! Seven fucking degrees Celsius out there! You know how mad Coach would be if you caught something because of your utter stupidity."

   "Thank you, Tobio!"

   There’s a moment of silence as Kageyama tries to tell whether Hinata was being sarcastic or not. No, Hinata would not be that stupid as to piss him off right before they went to practice. Kageyama grabbed his orange sports bag, a memoire from his high school days. Looking around for Hinata's dark grey bag, his gaze found a bag of rock candy, accompanied by a few bottles of an unfamiliar sports drink. Of course, this week it was Hinata's turn to go grocery shopping, no wonder the pantry had been stuffed with unnecessary junk food.

   "Hurry up and get ready, Hinata. I'd rather not be late." Kageyama shouted as he grabbed the snacks off the counter, "We were late yesterday, don’t you remember? The Coach almost murdered us on spot!"

   "I'm coming, I'm coming!" Hinata huffed as he hopped into the room, pulling on a pair of sweatpants, "Where's my bag?!"

   "I don't know, you insolent beast."

   "Tobio!" Hinata groaned; "Help me find my bag!"

   "No."

   "Please?"

   Kageyama remained silent and surveyed the kitchen/living room for a dark bag with a logo as big as Earth itself. Squinting, he caught sight of something behind the couch and went to see if it was the aforementioned bag; but to no avail. Instead, he fished out an old Adidas shirt that's been behind the couch for God knows how long. He tossed the shirt behind him, hoping that he won't forget to put it away later. Hearing Hinata shuffling around furniture behind him, Kageyama stood, and promptly hit his head on the wall decor; Hinata looking at him with a face that said 'I'm not sure whether to laugh or cry'. Ignoring the pulsating pain in his skull, he stares at Hinata before sighing once more and shuffling his way towards his roommate.

   "I have extras in my bag," Kageyama ruffled Hinata's hair fondly. "You can use them; they're too small for me anyway."

   Kageyama had definitely not bought those for this exact purpose, and definitely didn't carry them around. There was simply no proof that he had the heart to do such things.

   Hinata beamed up at Kageyama suddenly, breaking his intense self-evaluation. "Thank you! I'll totally find my bag when we get home!"

   "Yeah, yeah, save all that pep for when coach yells at us for being ten thousand years late." Kageyama shivered in disgust as he remembered their last punishment. Running 20 laps around the track in this freezing weather was not his idea of a humane late penalty. He could still feelthe brisk winter air piercing his throat with every breath he inhaled.  

   Kageyama snatched his keys from the counter and shoved them into his ungodly orange bag; threw the snacks he had taken earlier at Hinata, who caught them with ease; and hustled out the door, pulling his shoes on roughly. He took the sports drinks and candy from Hinata as he pulled on his sneakers. Tapping his foot, he glared down at his roommate. Who the fuck takes that long to tie their shoes? Who the fuck cares about how perfect their shoes are tied? Managing to keep in his temper, Kageyama focuses his attention on his hands, burying the rock candy deep into his bag. Otherwise, Hinata would probably have taken it and eaten the candies alone.

   They shuffle down the stairs and out the complex, jogging to the next corner; Hinata always a few steps before Kageyama, Kageyama's intense expression causing friendly joggers to move out of their way without a complaint. They cross the street and take a left turn, at this point cursing the world that there were so many red lights. At the next corner, Kageyama forgets to check the light and steps out onto the black asphalt without hesitation. Hinata panics silently and grabs the back of his roommate’s sweatshirt, hauling him back to the concrete sidewalk with sudden strength. Mere milliseconds after Kageyama is back on safe ground, an enormous truck drives by, and the two boys face each other in horror. A resounding “Holy shit" echoes in both of their minds as they numbly cross the street, hoping that this wouldn't turn into that kind of a fic.

   After they round a few more corners, they arrive at the gymnasium, collectively sighing in relief as they arrived 1 minute before practice starts.

   Hurrying Hinata into the locker room, he undresses quickly, taking his clothes out of the bag and tossing the smaller ones at Hinata, who also changes rapidly and runs out to greet Coach first. Running his hand through his hair, Kageyama steps out onto the familiar court and observes his teammates warming up diligently. He waves at Coach when he catches his eye and obediently takes his punishment for being a little late by getting down and began to do 75 pushups immediately.

   Around his 15th push up, he hears the squeak of sneakers and looks to the source of the sound. He only has a second to think 'Oh fuck no' before it happens. Hinata sits himself down on Kageyama, as comfortable as a king sitting in his throne whilst Kageyama tries to remember how to breathe. Generally, Hinata was light, but when he plops his ass on Kageyama's back, all he can think about is the easiest way to buck the boy off.  

   "C'mon, Kageyama," Hinata interrupts Kageyama's complaining, seemingly annoyed. "Hurry up! You have around 60 to go!"

   Kageyama grunts, turning his head and glaring at his annoying roommate. Hinata perks an eyebrow, reaching out and tweaking Kageyama's nose.

   "C'mon dude, down!" He laughs as he lets the raven-haired boy's nose go, his finger's leaving a mark as red as the blush on the tips of his ears. "I'm not even that heavy Kageyama, even I can lift me!"

   Apparantly that was the last straw for Kageyama. He bursts out laughing, his arms weakening to the point where his cheek is squished to the floor, howling in laughter, as Hinata stares at him with an incredulous face.

   "Dude.... You okay?"

   No answer.

   "Kageyama," Hinata whines, "That wasn't even funny, why're you laughing?"

   Coach glances over, and Kageyama is still on the ground laughing. Staring incredulously, he heads over to scold them. As he walks, he sees Kageyama struggle to get back up and return to work, with Hinata still on his back. Quick eye contact with Hinata tells Coach that he also has no idea what’s going on anymore. Shaking his head, Coach adjusts the routine to make sure that the duo gets in a good amount of practice before he turns his attention back to the other players.

   In the locker room after practice, Hinata asks something that seems completely incredulous.

   "Hey... Kageyama, you work at a nightclub, right?"

   Kageyama almost spits out what little of his sports drink he had left. To be precise, he didn't work at a night club. He worked at a strip club in the next town over, as a bartender. It paid well and he had multiple friends who worked there. Working there had its benefits, but he hadn't told Hinata about his job before.

   "Yeah, I guess you could say that," Kageyama shrugs. "Why do you ask?"

   "Well, I sort of could use the extra cash, and I need a job?"

   Kageyama sighs and stares into his locker disdainfully. He really did not want to discuss the fact that he worked at a strip club in front of all his other teammates.

   "Could you ask me when we get home, Hinata?" Kageyama rubs the side of his head, looking down at Hinata tiredly. "I'm not in the mood right now."

   Surprisingly, Hinata picks up on his cues and gives an understanding nod as Kageyama repacks the bag.

   They exit the gymnasium together and start walking back towards their apartment, the chilly air ruffling their wet hair. Kageyama glances sideways at Hinata, worrying that he was perhaps too harsh on his roommate. After all, Hinata didn't really know the specifics of his job, and most likely just guessed; based off of what times Kageyama leaves and returns at. With this sudden realization, he turns to Hinata to apologize, upon seeing that Hinata had already forgotten about it. He quickly snapped his mouth shut and faced forward, choosing instead to dig the rock candy out of his bag.

   Upon hearing the crinkling, Hinata's head shot up from his phone and instead excitedly focused on Kageyama. When faced with this expression, Kageyama had to stop in his tracks and recheck what he had just thought. Cute is not a word that should be used to describe Hinata Shouyou, yet Kageyama could hear the word ringing in his head.

   "Hinata Shouyou is not a puppy." Kageyama scolded himself. "He is a human being, not to mention, my roommate, and is certainly not cute. Of all the words to choose from, why cute?"

   At this point, Hinata's expression has changed to that of confusion.

   "Oy." Hinata tugged on Kageyama's sleeve. "You still here?"

   Kageyama nodded, taking out the rock candy and handing it to his roommate. "See?" He told himself. "Not cute."

   Hinata opened the package excitedly, shaking a handful out into his palm. Kageyama has no idea what he expected, but when Hinata shoves the entire handful into his mouth he stares incredulously. Why can't his roommate eat normally?

   Hinata has already shoved the second handful in his mouth and is raring the third when Kageyama reacts, taking away the rock candy and pinching Hinata's cheek, hard.

   "Owth..." Hinata complains. "Shtop hthath"

   Kageyama would be amused if they weren't in public. He perks an eyebrow, letting go of his roommate's cheek.

   "Stop stuffing your mouth," Kageyama hisses. "I can't even decipher what you're saying."

   Hinata sticks out his tongue, a truly gruesome sight at this point, and Kageyama sighs, rolling his eyes.

   Once Hinata has swallowed the candy, he stares at Kageyama's hand, which was currently holding the package loosely. Hinata tilts his head towards Kageyama and pouts. Kageyama looked down at Hinata as well, exaggeratingly placing another piece in his mouth and chomping down on it with all of his might.

   "Kageyama," Hinata whimpers. "Don't do that to me."

    Kageyama's hand freezes, as does his mind, and Hinata uses the pause to his advantage; he wraps his mouth around the blue candy, expertly pulling it out from his fingers and pulling his mouth off of Kageyama's fingers.

   "Mm!" Hinata hums contently. "Thank you, Tobio."

   Kageyama seems to unfreeze, gaping at his roommate as his neck and ears redden.

   "What?" His brain was completely frazzled. "Hinata, what the fuck." He thought, as he had thought many times before. "Hinata. What. The. Fuck."

   "Did you say something?"

   "Nope, nothing; I'm fine!" Kageyama stumbles over his answer, praying to Lord Jesus almighty that Hinata didn't hear. He already had a problem in his sweatpants; he didn't need another one out here.

   But Hinata's slight, goading smirk said otherwise.


End file.
